Fall for you
by Esmefan1
Summary: ONE SHOT. Right after the Volturi in New Moon. Song fic. Song: Fall for you by Secondhand Serenade. ONE SHOT.


_Best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying......  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core.. _

EPOV

"Hey Edward?" Bella said as we were staring up at the stars. To think just mere hours ago, we were in Volterra. "Yes, love?" I replied.

"Are things going to go back to normal now? I mean, I always thought that if you had come back, that I would be mad at you or something. But here we are, happy together. Edward, do you love me anymore?" She breathed the last sentence out. As soon as she was done talking she yawned.

_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear its true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

"Bella, I fall more in love with you every second. I told you I only left to keep you safe. Bella, that was the biggest mistake I have ever done in my 100 plus years of life. Bella. A girl like you is impossible to find." I said holding her cheek in my hand. Was it possible to fall more in love with this amazing woman?

_This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start_

"Really? But you left!" She exclaimed. I only nodded. "Bella, I never wanted this to happen. I swore I would never hurt you. You think I am so strong? Bella, before Rosalie had called me, I had already decided I was coming back. Bella, I loved you from the start. My love for you has never gone away and it never will. That is a promise I _will _keep." I vowed to her.

_Oh, But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible_

My sweet Bella yawned once more. "I do love you Edward. So much." I held her close to me. Then out of no where she gasped. "What is it? Did I hurt you?" I asked frantically as I pushed her away. "No! No, it's just, I just realized something." She said smiling at me. "What is it?" She looked in my eyes. "For the first time since you left, my heart isn't broken." Tears weld up in her eyes. "For the first time since you left my tears are of joy." She leaned in and kissed my lips softly. Then she she whispered, "For the first time, I feel alive."

_So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
'Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep_

I held her close to me and she breathed in my scent. She did not say a thing and soon, she fell asleep. My love was asleep in my arms. My love...my life...

_Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

"Bella, I love you so very much. Nothing you can do will change that. If you were not here, I would not be able to see another day. When I thought you were dead, I tried the best I could to join you. Because Bella, I could never, even if I lived to be a million years old, I could never find another girl like you. Bella, tonight, and every night for years to come, I will fall for you over again. It doesn't matter how many times I fall, when ever I land, you always give me another reason to jump again.

"I love you forever, my beloved. My sweet, sweet, Bella, sleep well and have nice dreams. I will be here until you awake. And soon Bella, I will marry you. And soon, I will change you." I leaned down and kissed her lips. My Bella smiled before whispering, "I love you too." I chuckled. "You are supposed to be sleeping Bella." I whispered to her. "Yeah, but then I wouldn't be able to hear what you were saying." We smiled together.

Once again, I fell for my love.

_Tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find._


End file.
